Goodbye, My Love
by Jlyman
Summary: Prequel to "Chances". This is what really happen when Mordecai dropped Margaret off at the airport, during the RS episode, "Steak Me Amadeus". Song Fic One-Shot


**If you guys have seen the ending of "Steak Me Amadeus", well this is set after the declining. This also takes place before the sunset scene. This is how they last saw each other... for now. Mordecai and Margaret.**

**This will be my first song fiction. **

**This one-shot is a prequel to my other story, "Chances". **

**This one-shot is also related to the Big Time Rush music video, "WorldWide". **

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Goodbye, My Love **

**Mordecai's P.O.V**

**Location: Twin Peaks Airport **

I can't believe this was happening to me. After one, single question, it felt like my heart was dying. After everything I done to her, Margaret, she said 'no'. I knew, she really wanted to 'yes'. But, she had no choice. She had to leave.

Right now, Margaret and I were at the security-check area. After the security was done with Margaret's bags, with both looked at each other... one last time.

"Well,... I guess this is it, Margaret. The end of an era.", I said.

"Yah... We had a pretty good run.", Margaret replied. I didn't wanted her to go. But, there was no other way. This was her only opportunity.

We both hugged each other, one more time.

When we let go, these were her last words, "Goodbye, Mordecai. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too.", I replied. After that, Margaret turn around and walked her way to her scheduled airplane.

She looked back at me, seeing me waving goodbye. She then turn her head back and continued walking away. I form a sad expression on my face.

"It's hard to say goodbye, isn't it?", a voice said. I turn around and saw a teenage boy, wearing a white suit. He was with three other boys, the same age as him, also wearing white suits.

(A/N: Yep, you guess it. Those fours guys, in white suits, is Big Time Rush!)

"Yah", I muttered.

"This scene happen to me, before.", the man said.

"Really?"

"Yah. Name's Kendall, by the way."

"I'm Mordecai."

"I see that your girl's moving away."

"How did you know?"

"I used to have a girlfriend named Jo. But she moved to New Zealand, because she gotten the part of a movie there."

"Same here, but my girl, named Margaret, is going to college. Which is happening, right now."

"Tell you what. How about a song. Maybe that will cheer you up."

"I don't know."

"C'mon, dude. This can help you."

"Okay. I guess it might make me feel better."

"Now that's what I want to hear! C'mon guys. Let's show this bird, how it's done."

(A/N: The singing of this song, will be similar to the music video. Except the woman, in the video, is Margaret. And the memories of Kendall and Jo, shown in video, will be scenes of Mordecai and Margaret's short-couple life together, from the beginning of "Steak Me Amadeus". I think you get it.)

Suddenly, music was heard in the background. Kendall and his friends began to sing:

Oooohhh, Oooohhh.

Wait... a minute.

Before you tell me anything,

how was your day?

Cause I... been missing,

you by my side, yeah.

It ain't... easy.. to keep on moving, city to city.

Just get up and go...!

The show must go on.

So I need you to be strong.

I-I-I-I never, never,

never as far away as it may seem, no never!

Soon, we'll be together.

We'll pick up, right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that I gotta do.

Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone. (2x)

Not gonna take another goodbye.

Baby, won't be long.

You're the one, that I'm waiting on.

Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone.

Whoaaaa, Whoaaaa

Girl, I'll be thinking about you,

WorldWide, WorldWide, WorldWide!

WorldWi-ide!

WorldWide, WorldWide, WorldWide...

Girl, I'll be thinking about you.

Yes,... I may.. meet a million pretty girls that know my name.

But don't you worry, cause you have my heart.

I-I-I-I never, never,

never as far away as it seems, no never!

Soon, we'll be together.

We'll pick up, right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that I gotta do.

Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone. (2x)

Not gonna take another goodbye.

Baby, won't be long.

You're the one, that I'm waiting on.

Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone.

Whoaaaa, Whoaaaa

Girl, I'll be thinking about you,

WorldWide, WorldWide, WorldWide!

WorldWi-ide!

WorldWide, WorldWide, WorldWide...

Girl, I'll be thinking about you.

Whoaaaa, where ever the wind blows me,

you're still the one and only... girl.

On. My. Mind...!

Paris! London! Tokyo!

There's just one thing, that I gotta do.

Hello, tuck you in every night, on the phone. (2x)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you,

WorldWide, WorldWide, WorldWide...

Girl, I'll be thinking about you WorldWide...

Yes... I may.. meet a million pretty girls, that know my name.

But don't you worry,

"Cause you have my heart.", I sang the final lyrics of the song. I could see Margaret boarding her plane. And that was the last time I saw her.

"Goodbye, my love", I muttered.

**The End**

* * *

**Don't forget to read my Regular Show story "Chances". See ya later!**


End file.
